Labão Adões
' Labão Adões' (actually known, especially to non-Portuguese-speakers, as Laban Adams) is the main antagonist of Benny, Leo e Johnny no Brasil. He is a white man who has maroon eyes (actually contacts, but it's unknown what his real eye color is), a shaved scalp, and the sides of his scalp are horizontally shaved, leaving a lot of stubble). He wears a pink shirt, a red tie, a blue-gray suit and black shoes. He lives in a building with a rooftop room outside which the rest of the roof is sheltered by an awning. It is unknown which floor exactly he lives on. Labão is a poacher and dangerous English felon who intends to extinguish all jaguars both for revenge (due to one killing his brother Noé) and for his wealth. He intends to use jaguar flesh for steaks so he could run a steakhouse called "Labões Casa de Bife" (Labões Steakhouse), use their skins into rugs, and eventually make gelatin salads from their bones. Heath Lynx allies with him. Supporting Heath's romantic feelings with Rae the Lioness, he has tattoos on his shins: one of Heath and Rae interlocking tails on his left shin, and one of the two kissing inside a heart on his right shin. Role in Story Labão is first seen in a restaurant with Heath Lynx, when the latter tries to kiss Rae the Lioness, who, along with Johnny the Lion, Benny the Beast, his wife, Leo Lionheart, ''his'' wife, E.Z. Cook, and his uncle Paulo Nelo. He seems kind and polite to them, but because Heath is with him, Johnny has a feeling that Labão is a villain. He discusses his plans on founding Labões Casa de Bife (or Labões Steakhouse). Much later, unaware that Rafiki is eavesdropping, when Heath reports news to Labão about Rae keeping a cub she found on a high treetop in Tijuca Forest, he plans on doing away with all jaguars, including the cub, so he can found the steakhouse he planned on running and become the richest restaurateur in the world (with the flesh as the meat), and out of revenge against a specific jaguar who killed Labão's fraternal twin brother Noé. Labão leaves Heath to guard the rooftop room so nobody can get in and free the captive jaguars while he is out looking for the cub. While he finds the gang, particularly Rae, at Ipanema Beach, he demands Rae surrender Starr (unaware that she had shrunken her with her brooch and that she and the others had left her under Paulo's care in his hotel room), and then threatens to make Rae marry Heath if she doesn't give him up. She berates him for his felonies and frightens him away with a roar, giving him a reason he means to send jaguars "to the dinosaurs' way". Much later, once again, he leaves Heath to guard the rooftop room as he searches for Starr again, unaware that she, Rae, the pram the latter was pushing with the former in, E.Z. and Paulo, are shrunken and hiding in a slum, and he threatens and persecutes Benny, Leo, Johnny, E.Z.'s mother and Queen Eliza, until Johnny frightens him with a roar. Next time, Labão leaves Heath alone a third time to feed the jaguars (because he wants them to die healthy) while he goes to extort jaguars from zoos and take them from other jungles. Starting on this, he (in drag, but still with a beard) flies his Antonov An-225 to Manaus, steals a truck, and fradulently buys an adult ticket to the CIGS zoo (where, in his head, it's revealed that officially, he speaks English) to blackmail a zookeeper into giving up all of his jaguars to him (under the threat of feeding him to his own lions). It was a family of five. According to some news on TV that Johnny is watching, not only has he extorted five jaguars from the zoo in Manaus, but also eight from a zoo in São Paulo, seven from one in Belo Horizonte, nine from one in Brasília, four from one in Recife, and three from one in Rio. He then hires the N.O. Team to help him load the jaguars into the rooftop room in his building. Meanwhile, he tries to take Starr from Miriam (as the older heroes had left the cubs with E.Z. under Miriam and Paulo's care), but Rae has shrunken her, taking away Labão's interest in her. He then bullies E.Z. for telling him to stop being so dangerous. Even after Paulo threatens to spank Labão, the latter advises them that children should mind their own business. In the process of unloading the captive jaguars from the truck, while Heath is trying to help them, the heroes enter the room and try to free them, only for Labão to catch them. He attempts to call a zoo with his falsetto voice to take away the heroes. He orders the N.O. Team to fight the F.A. Team, and encourages Heath to get the girl. But nothing works. Eventually, he charges out the door and tries to bomb the heroes with dynamite, ignoring their and Heath's warnings, as he accidentally is bombing up part of the rooftop. An attempt to bomb the heroes (when they are down on the ground with their Arofighter) fails when Leo demolishes it with Excalibur. When he sees the Arofighter take off, he tries to jump on, only to fall to his death. As he is falling, he cries, "I HAVE FAILED YOU, BROTHER!!!" Trivia Labão is the first (and so far, only) villain in a "Benny, Leo & Johnny's Adventures" story to ever threaten Rae with forced marriages to Heath Lynx. Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Original characters